<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not a Furry! by PrussiaIsntDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623087">I'm Not a Furry!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead'>PrussiaIsntDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, angel - Freeform, coming over, cooper gets to leave class early, discussing interests, getting called a furry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis had to move schools because of how bad bullying got.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not Too Epic...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Travis clutched his backpack straps tightly. It was his first day at Maple Leaf High. It was supposedly one of the most diverse schools in the area, which gave him hope. He took another deep breath and walked into the school, a printed out map in his hands. Travis shuffled along, occasionally looking up to see where he was, until he bumped into someone. He snapped his head up and started apologizing when the woman in front of him interrupted, saying it was alright and that she was looking for a boy named Travis.</p>
<p>"That's me," Travis cringed when he heard his voice crack.</p>
<p>"Ah! In that case, welcome to our school! I'm Mrs. Katelynn Crutchfield, and I'm your counselor," Mrs. Crutchfield put a hand on his shoulder, "If you'll follow me to my office, we'll get you all set up," The short woman's smile was comforting, so he nodded and let her guide him to her office.</p>
<p>In the small room, there was another boy. He had a blonde bowl cut and wore glasses, but his most defining feature were his snow white wings protruding from his back.</p>
<p>"Travis, this is Carson. He will be helping you out for your first week because your schedules are the most compatible," She gestured to Carson, who was looking Travis up and down. It would be creepy if he wasn't used to it. "Your first class of the day is ELA with Mrs. Snaza in room 128. I wish you good luck, and if you need anything, my office is always open," With that Carson got up and walked out the door, Travis right behind him.</p>
<p>"So what do you... do?" Carson asked. Travis stiffened, not having prepared a cover-up.</p>
<p>"Uhh.. when I get scared I turn invisible!" </p>
<p>"Seriously? That's pretty cool, dude!" The other just simply nodded. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends! I think you guys would get along great,"</p>
<p>````<br/>Travis had to leave Carson for his second period, but that didn't stop Carson from walking Travis to his history class. When Travis entered the classroom, the teacher had him sit in the front row. The teacher was talking about the Treaty of Versailles. Once he was done, he instructed the students to get into pairs for a group project about the subject. Travis watched as the other kids formed groups with their friends. His attention was snapped back in front of him by a hand slapping the wooden desk. He looked up to see a boy in a white hoodie with shaggy medium-length hair.</p>
<p>"Hey, wanna work together? Y'know, since you're not partners with anyone yet?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure!" Travis chirped. It sounded like he had a choice, but he knew he couldn't say no. That's when the green patches around the boy's cheeks made sense, as a pair of webbed gills flared to life.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. I'm part fish." He shrugged as if to say 'no big deal'. "My name's Cooper, by the way,"</p>
<p>"Mine's Travis. Nice to meet you, Cooper,"</p>
<p>"Same here, now let's get to work,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Children of the Not-So-Round Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Travis chalked up surviving his third period to sheer luck. His math teacher made him stand in front of class and introduced himself. This would've been fine, save for the fact he stuttered and repeated himself along with a few voice cracks. A kid in the back shouted 'R-R-Remix!' when he started to stutter, causing the whole class to burst out laughing. Coupled along with the seemingly mandatory laughter a voice crack deserves, and you got a Travis who was bright red for his whole technology period. It made him fidget and jerk and once he was released, Travis bolted to Carson's locker. When he arrived, Carson was leaning with his back to the locker, talking to Cooper!</p>
<p>   When Cooper saw Travis, his tail flicked slightly upwards and his gills fanned. Carson looked over too, pushing himself off the locker and stretching his wings. Travis felt himself smile widely at the sight of his two friends, but stopped in his tracks to mentally calm himself from getting too excited. Once he felt like the boys would be safe, he kept moving forward.</p>
<p>   "Hey dude,"<br/>   "Hey, Trav,"</p>
<p>   Carson and Cooper greeted simultaneously. Travis said a quick hello and the three began walking to the cafeteria. Cooper and Travis both had lunch from home, while Carson walked empty-handed because he planned on getting lunch from the school. They talked about things that came to mind, such as hobbies and favorite video games. Soon enough, their feet passed from carpet to tiles. Carson waved a good-bye. Cooper then grabbed Travis's hand and Travis willingly allowed himself to be guided. They approached a rectangular table that held a few other boys.</p>
<p>   "'Sup, sluts?"</p>
<p>   "Oh my cod, it's Cooper! He's o-fish-ally here!" Laughed a boy that looked like he was made out of melted wax.</p>
<p>   "Charlie, I'm going to strangle you. It's not even a threat now, it's a promise," Another, that was in a dress shirt and tie, growled to the dripping boy.</p>
<p>   "Aww, fine. I promise, Schlatt, I'm dolphin-itley scaling down on the fish puns," Charlie smirked.</p>
<p>   "Hey, Charlie, you know how your vocal chords are inside your body? Wouldn't you like to keep it that way?" The third, and final, kid snarled. Charlie just muttered out a 'fine'.</p>
<p>   Cooper sat down on a seat and patted the one to the left of him. Travis nervously sat next to him; if the others knew he was there, they didn't care in the slightest. Cooper cleared his throat once, twice, three times to get their attention.</p>
<p>   "Guys, this is Travis," he started, "It's his first day here, so try to make him feel like he fits in," Travis stiffly waved at the three across from him. He was sat in front of the one in formal clothes, and Cooper was sat in front of the liquid boy, leaving the seemingly normal kid diagonal from cooper. At that moment, all eyes turned to him. The green teen's eyes lit up as he practically jumped over the table and stuck out his hand.</p>
<p>   "Hi, Travis, I'm Charlie!" He almost yelled as Travis cautiously shook his hand. He was surprised that his hand came back dry.</p>
<p>   "Nice to meet you, I'm Schlatt," The kid didn't look like anything special, just that he had ram ears and horns that swirled around them. He flipped a coin in his right hand, but it slid off the table on Travis's side. He bent down to get it from out of the floor, and as he did he looked at Schlatt's legs and nearly bumped his head from how fast he sat up.</p>
<p>   "Y-Your legs!" Travis gasped out, passing the coin back to Schlatt. Schlatt rolled his eyes like he had heard this a million times over.</p>
<p>   "What's up? I'm Ted-fucking-Nivison," The last boy introduced himself. Not a lot of people could make circle-framed glasses work, but the two at the top of the list? Harry Potter and Ted Nivison.</p>
<p>   "And I'm fucking Ted Nivson," Carson laughed as he sat down at the lunch table, a couple of them laughing at his joke. "Well, Travis... Welcome to the Lunch Club,"</p>
<p>   Finally, for once in his life, Travis felt like he belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when you haven't updated in a long time cuz you were doing research on mythology and super-powers so everything would add up the way it needed to</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Cooper suddenly stiffened and his pupils dilated. He stayed like that for a few seconds before picking up his tray and standing.</p><p>   "Get outta here fish boy," Ted said in a low growl. Travis pushed his legs together, his human form's attempt at a tail between his legs. Cooper just huffed and smiled.</p><p>   "Stinky stinky sea man," Carson added. His tone was lighter, making Travis realize this was all just a joke, a bit, if you will.</p><p>   "Get 'im outta 'ere!" Schlatt chimed in, Charlie repeating the phrase, then Carson. Ted eventually picked it up too, and the four boys kept saying the phrase over and over. Cooper looked around for a second, then flipped them off before walking away. Upon seeing the back of Cooper's head, the table-apart from Travis, of course-cheered. Things were back to normal almost instantly. Charlie noticed the look of confusion on Travis's face and spoke up.</p><p>   "Cooper leaves all his classes early to be hosed down. It's mandatory for all amphibian students," Travis nodded. That made more sense. "They use a special frequency on the intercom that only amphibians can hear instead of the regular bell. It's so the other students don't get confused."</p><p>   They continued chatting for about five more minutes before a shrill squeal sounded in the whole cafeteria. Travis covered his ears, feeling like he was going to go insane. He began grinding his teeth, only to be snapped out of it by Carson.</p><p>   "Travis, what's wrong? Are you having a panic attack?" The angel asked frantically, to which the other denied. He told Carson what he had heard, curious as to why the others didn't hear it. "Oh! You're talking about the Doggy Bell! That's the bell for canines to go to emotional obedience. You need to hurry up and follow the other dudes." Carson pointed to a group of kids that were gathered around the mouth of the hallway, seemingly irritated. Travis thanked Carson for explaining and threw away his tray, trotting to meet up with the others. He stood at the back of the group, when a boy turned around and saw him. </p><p>   "I've never seen you before, you new here?" He asked, and Travis could only nod in response. "Cool. My name's Josh, by the way," Josh said before holding up his hand to Travis. Travis moved to shake it but Josh pulled away. "Do you not know how to greet another werewolf? Were you home schooled or dropped? Here, I'll show you, gimme your arm," Josh demanded. Travis did as he was asked, and Josh gripped his wrist, pulling it up to his face. He took a deep breath through his nose, and continued to lightly sniff Travis's hoodie sleeve. "Oh. Ooooh, you're a <em>dog</em> dog, huh. That explains it." Josh was about to stick out his arm again for Travis to smell, but a teacher told the pack of partial canines that they were free to go. They all shot off running in a race of who could get to room 336 the fastest, being naturally competitive and all. Josh stayed behind with Travis, who couldn't run as fast as the wild dogs. </p><p>   When the pair got to the classroom door, a man stood there with a box in his hands. Josh reached into the box and grabbed one of the things in there, placing it in his mouth while walking in. Before Travis could walk in, the teacher stopped him.</p><p>   "Are you the new student?"</p><p>   "Y..Yes sir, I am. My name's Travis."</p><p>   "Travis." He smiled. "My name is Mr. Stutts, and I'll be your emotional obedience teacher for your time at this school. Take a biscuit if you'd like, then you can go find an empty seat. Doesn't matter where, just as long as nobody sits there." Travis nodded and took a biscuit from the box Mr. Stutts was holding. He entered the class and found an empty seat in the back, making a bee line for it. He sat down at the desk and looked around the class. There were more than a few posters on rules around the class, but they weren't about classroom regulations. Instead, they were rules about how to treat others and what to do if you felt too emotional. </p><p>   Mr. Stutts walked in and set the biscuit box on his desk. "Today we have a new student. His name is Travis, and you all need to not only handle yourselves for your sake, but for his sake too. If he has trouble, I ask that you kindly and respectfully help him out." He turned to Travis. "What breed of wolf are you?" He asked. Travis began to feel his face flush and his palms get sweaty.</p><p>   He took in a breath. He could be honest here, right? "Shiba Inu with a pinch of Schnauzer," Travis stated confidently. The other students leaned forward, canine instinct of perking one's ears up. Mr. Stutts's eyebrows lifted. Travis gulped, he knew he should've kept his mouth shut. How hard would it have been to just say <em>"Gray Wolf" </em>or <em>"Timber Wolf"</em>? Probably not as hard as the stares. It made Travis think of his old school. The whole reason why they had moved was becaus-</p><p>   "We haven't had an adlet in years. Anyway, moving on. Today's lesson is about how to resolve conflict with words and not fists."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow the previous chapters were short... I'm writing this before the chapter so I can only assume it's longer this time uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How Did We Only Just Get Done With Lunch (This Has Been a Long Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lost all my freakinf info on the schedules so I had to make them all again I angyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Travis thought he was human. He had no reason to believe otherwise. Until one day, when he had gotten cornered after school. He had never been thin, but he wasn't fat either. He had a slight bit of chub on him that went to his stomach, however. Travis had always eaten healthy and gotten at least an hour of exercise a day, his metabolism was just very slow. He had always been self-conscious of his weight, and his appearance in general, but the kids in his class never said anything. Well, most of them, anyway.</p><p>   He only lived about ten minutes from the school, so Travis's mom let him walk everyday. He had had a good day of eighth grade, almost no homework was assigned, and the homework that was assigned was for one of his favorite classes. He trotted down the sidewalk contentedly, thinking about what to do after he had gotten home and finished the worksheet he was told to do. He was unaware of the group of kids behind him snickering. </p><p>   Time was a funny thing, really. In the morning you would think it was the best day ever, and then five minutes later something terrible happens. It's funny how in the blink of an eye, things can change to the exact opposite of the current situation. Things can crumble and build up at the flip of a coin.</p><p>   Travis didn't know what happened. First, he had been dragged away from his route and into the bushes. Next, he felt as though he became shorter. All he knew is that one of the boys that took him had a knife, and he was aiming it at Travis. He didn't hear what he said, as his body made him focus on breathing since he felt as though he couldn't. The boys had backed away from him as though he sent a shock wave through the ground. He saw red and before Travis knew what he was doing, his teeth were around someone's ankle. He let go and the gang ran away, shouting things. The most notable one was "Furry", which left Travis confused. He noticed his height was returned to its normal state and grabbed his backpack.</p><p>   "I'm not a furry!" He yelled back before continuing home. He would tell his mom about this. Probably.</p><hr/><p>   Emotional Obedience was probably a smart choice for a class. Most semi-canines could transform at will, but another way to transform was unwillingly. It only happened when the semi-canine felt strong emotions, which, in most cases, was anger. It was kind of like therapy, in a way, Travis thought. </p><p>   Josh had bid him a farewell after the class, saying his was on the exact opposite of the building so he had to get moving. Travis told him bye and looked down at his schedule. After lunch he had... Math. He was excited; math was his favorite subject. It helped calm him down when he was stressed or upset. He headed to the classroom, trying to doge people as he made his way between them. He heard a groan beside him, along with a string of choice words under the person's breath. Travis looked left and saw the familiar horns of-</p><p>   "Schlatt?"</p><p>   "Hm? Oh, hey, Travis. Where are you headed now? I'm goin' to math in room seventy." Travis looked down and checked his schedule that he held in his hands. </p><p>   "That's where I'm heading, too! We should walk together!" Travis smiled at the other. Schlatt just shrugged, which Travis took as a yes. Unfourtunately, Travis didn't know Schlatt that well. This, of course, meant that they were both silent on the walk. It wasn't a good silence either, it was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Very enjoyable.</p><p>   When they arrived at room seventy, Schlatt walked in and sat down at a desk. He patted the desk to the left of him, and Travis sat down in it. Others filtered into the classroom, and they just talked until the teacher walked in. Schlatt seemed to be pretty funny, as the kids he was talking to had red faces, some of them laughing so hard they did that thing where you can't breathe. Travis just smiled. Schlatt seemed to be chill, despite the savvy business man exterior he put up. </p><p>   The teacher entered the room, gave Travis the introduction like all his other teachers, and got on with the lesson.</p><p>                                                                                                            ''''<strike>(i cant write classes lmao)</strike>''''</p><p>   After class Schlatt said bye, and headed to his next class, complaining about how his english teacher was something that Travis would get slapped for if he called his mother the word. Travis packed up his notebook and binder and checked his schedule again. It was passing period between fourth and fifth hour, so that meant the next class he had was... spanish.</p><p>   He got up and started walking down the hall, map held in front of him. He walked down the halls, going up the small staircase like he was supposed to (two steps at a time). Travis stuffed his map back into the side pocket of his back pack and walked to the end of the hall. He looked at the class number and walked into a classroom. Some of the students were writing on paper, but for the most part, people were talking to their friends. Travis just took the seat closest to the door, looking at the whiteboard. It was in spanish, which he couldn't read, which was why he was taking this class. Thankfully, the girl that sat in the row next to him helped him out, explaining the questions and how to write out an answer. He thanked her just before the bell rang.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanna say thank you guys for supporting this story. I do apologize for leaving it untouched for so long, my mental health wasn't (and still isn't) the best. Every time I see a comment on this story I get so excited because it lets me know people care about the story enough to say something. I know a lot of people say this, but your guys' comments mean a whole lot, even if they aren't exactly positive. So yeah, new chapter should be out pretty soon.<br/>On an unrelated note: i lost my writing vibes in the middle of this and was about to write "haha schlatt go brrrr"<br/>Also, do you guys want me to write the last period of the school day, or would you rather skip that?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it short? Yeah. Do I plan on updating frequently? Also Yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>